In remembrance to the Paternoster Gang
by Tardispals
Summary: Kate Stewart and Osgood look back on the Paternoster Gang and find love for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Tower of London. 9:30am. 1st September 2014.

Kate Stewart was thrilled to be looking through some old pieces of the Doctor's past, well, his friend's past. A box had been uncovered in an attic in East London. It's contents and a few other bits were taken straight off to unit as special artefacts.

"What do you think?" Osgood asked.

"I'm thrilled." Kate Stewart replied smiling. The box was the size of a shoe box with a few stains on it, probably tea. Sheets of brown tissue paper protected various photographs. "They are without doubt late 19th century." Osgood analysed.

Kate nodded in agreement. "She was a Silurian. Silurians were reptile like creatures who ruled this planet way before humans did." Kate explained to her assistant scientist. Kate got to the bottom of the box and picked out a very special photograph. "There." She smiled. Osgood adjusted her glasses a little and saw the two smiling faces. This was the only photo where the Silurian wasn't wearing a vale. The couple were linked at the arms and smiling. "The Silurian is called Madame Vastra and the woman standing beside her is Jenny Flint. They operated in London around 1888 with a short little man who went by the name of Strax. We think he was a Sontaran but we can't be sure." Kate explained.

"Ah that would be why he wasn't photographed, he would of had to be out of site a lot."

"That's correct." Kate smiled at her assistant.

She loved the way Osgood was so smart but never cocky about it like most Unit workers. Osgood was different, she was one of those really, really nice people. However, she was very shy natured and found it difficult to socialise around anyone else apart from Kate. Kate understood this and made it her duty to stick with Osgood not only as a boss but a best friend too.

"What is that photo though?" Osgood asked. Kate looked up at Osgood and smiled at her.

"You don't know?" Kate laughed. "This is their wedding photo."

"They were? Together?" Osgood looked shocked.

"Yes they were." Kate smiled.

"But that makes it a sort of inter species relationship! Even a same sex relationship would have been exiled in those times." Osgood shrieked.

Kate gave the photograph to Osgood so she could have a closer look. "That didn't stop them though did it." Kate said in admiration. "Yes but the sexual intercourse... It's a wonder how they did anything." Osgood and Kate looked at each other and laughed. "I think that's the first time I have ever heard you speak of sex." Kate said to her assistant.

The pair smiled at each other in silence for a few seconds before starting to lean in to each other. Kate realised what they were about to do and turned to close the lid on box. Osgood stepped back and took a breath from her inhaler. She gave the photograph one last look. "It's funny how these two make you feel." Osgood sighed.

"Yes." Kate replied sounding a little breathless.

"I suppose these are going down to the black archive then?" Osgood asked.

"That's probably the best thing yes." Kate replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Tower of London. 12:35pm 1st September 2014.

All of the Unit office staff were on lunch, apart from Osgood who was too worked up to eat her sandwiches. Her inhaler was in overload. What had I played at she thought. Almost kissing my boss? Seriously! Little did Osgood know that Kate Stewart was in her office doing the same. Without another thought Kate collapsed on her chair beside the desk. She distracted herself by looking through her emails and then her iPhone which was strictly for work purposes only. Kate was hoping for an address for the attic where the photographs came from. However she understood that these things always took time to be released. Even if it is Unit. Osgood entered Kate's office. "I'm really, really sorry for what happened and I don't know what came over me." The young scientist pleaded. "Oh don't worry it's fine Osgood these things happen." Kate gave a smile. Osgood sighed but then started to tremble with her breathing. "Inhaler." Kate reminded her. The young scientist nodded as she used her inhaler. "I thought you were sending that box down to the black archive?" Osgood questioned as she put her inhaler back in her pocket.

Kate looked at the box on her desk and back at Osgood. "Ah, might as well keep it out. We might need it's contents later on." There was a buzz from Osgood's iPhone. It took a moment to read the text after adjusting her glasses. "The address has been released and it will be sent to you shortly." The pair looked at each other. Just then there was a buzz from Kate's iPhone. She fumbled with the touch pad and opened the text. "13 Paternoster Row." Kate read aloud to her waiting assistant.

13 Paternoster Row was left unharmed for just over 100 years. It still stood proudly after the London Blitz but never the less a building so old had to be carefully checked before official entrance. On the ground floor the walls were bleak and all windows had been boarded up. Some furniture pieces still remained in the drawing room but not fit for use. Kate Stewart looked around the drawing room with her torch which cast big unnerving shadows on the floor and walls. "It's amazing how this house has remained untouched for over 100 years." Kate said to her assistant. Osgood nodded, sharing Kate's appreciation. A desk in the far corner of the room showed some particular interest. Kate slowly opened the main draws and then the bottom draws. "Empty apart from mountains of dust." She sighed. Every over draw and desk on the ground floor had the same thing in them, nothing. "Not to worry." Osgood said. "There's still two more floors and a cellar. There's bound to be something."

The cellar was pitch black and cob web infested. Kate's torch revealed a set of stone steps leading down to the main cellar floor below ground. "You ok." Kate looked back to Osgood who was standing right behind her with an inhaler at hand. The pair slowly proceeded down the steps into the dark unknown. At the bottom of the steps Kate could make out a metal shelf with a few bottles on it. "Could you take these back to the lab before we go and analysis the left over contents?" Kate asked her assistant. Osgood nodded, not that Kate could see her nodding in the dim torch light. A scratching noise startled the pair into grabbing each other. Kate reacted quickly and shined the torch into the direction of the noise while holding Osgood in her arms. The torch light revealed a rat. "Oh nothing to worry about." Kate said, catching her breath. The pair slowly let go of each other and proceeded to pack the bottles away into sealed plastic lab bags.

Osgood followed Kate into what would have been the master bedroom. The bed however was gone and the room was dull and empty apart from a discarded wardrobe. After looking through the wardrobe and finding nothing but shabby black fabric the pair proceeded to the next room. Again the room was empty. "I think it's the attic next right?" Kate turned to her assistant. The pair climbed up and into the main part of the attic. At this point the pair had to be extremely careful. "Remember don't stand up and don't go to. Far along, try to stay here." Kate instructed. Osgood nodded. The attic was huge and stretched to the full width of the house, although Kate and Osgood were restricted to the entrance, not wanting to break through the ceiling. Kate reached across to a nearby chest. There was a small lock but fortunately Osgood had a thing for locks. "A Unit perk." She explained herself to a suspicious looking Kate Stewart. The chest contained a pair of brown trousers, a blue tie and blue bodice sort of coat with golden metal buttons. There was also a brass cabinet key. Another chest similar to the one Kate had just opened lay out of reach on the far side of the attic. "Nope I'm not going to get that." Kate laughed to her assistant. Osgood led the way back down to the ground floor. They rejoined the rest of the Unit team. "There's more stuff in that attic but it's not safe to get at. Could I have a check back on it." Kate informed the team. "That's fine. We have found a locked cabinet containing swords. We urm don't have the key." The Unit soldier spoke deeply.

"I think I can help with that." Osgood spoke dreadfully shyly to the soldier as she handed him the brass key her and Kate found in the attic.

"Right well carry on here. I shall accompany Osgood back to the lab and get these bottles analysed." Kate said to the team.

Outside 13 Paternoster Row, Kate and Osgood looked up at the vine covered house before they left. "It's amazing how we have uncovered the Paternoster Gang's house." Osgood whispered to Kate.

"I know. I wonder what happened to them." Kate looked at Osgood.


End file.
